Simpsanders Love Camping Edition
by Smart Kira
Summary: Another M rated Marge Simpson and Ned Flanders fanfic so enjoy.


Simpsanders Love Camping Edition

A few months after Marge Simpsons and Ned Flanders little, fling when there families were away. So one day when Marge when to get the mail, she notices a letter she never seen before. But she recognized the handwriting as Ned Flanders. While still outside she took it and placed it inside her bra. Marge then went inside and went about the rest of the day. Ned Flanders was going about his day, but he couldn't stop thinking about Marge. However he wondered if she got his note.

Once everyone in the Simpson household was gone. Lisa and Bart were at school, and Homer was at work. Marge took the note out of her hiding place her bra. The note said Doing anything this long weekend. How about I take you camping. P.S. Also bring some fresh clean clothes. Love Ned.

Thank god no one was home, because she was blushing beet red. The week was the longest they ever had to wait to see each other again. Finally Friday came and said good bye to her family they didn't suspect anything. Ned was doing the same.

Then he and Marge drove to the campsite, Marge gasped at the site. There were waterfalls, crashing into the lake below. It was very noisy so no one would hear anything. Marge also seen a log cabin in the distance not far from the falls. Ned took Marge inside and she gasped for the second time that day. But as far as Ned was concerned she will be gasping all day and all night.

Still inside the cabin, Ned and Marge were sitting on the bed. Ned then took out some rope he had hidden inside, the nightstand next to the bed. He then told Marge to lay down on the bed, he then proceed to tie Marge's hands up and tie the other end of the rope to a hook behind her head.

Ned got on top of her and began to kiss and nip and suck at her neck. Marge began to moan at the ministrations. Her nipples became hard and her breasts become tender to the touch. Ned then began to push Marge's dress up, exposing her bra and her encased breasts. He began to fondle them, all the while dragging his other hand up and down her thighs. Marge continue to moan continuously. "Oh Ned" Marge said moaning as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Ned then lifted Marge up a little bit, and unclasped her bra. Then he latched on to one of her nipples sucking it and fondling Marge's breasts. Then repeating the actions on the other one. Ned couldn't take it anymore, he took off his pants and began to grind himself against Marge's pussy moaning all the while.

Marge herself began to wither underneath Ned. Struggling to free herself from the bonds. Ned then proceed to pull off Marge's underwear. He then stuck his fingers into Marge's pussy pumping them in and out. Ned smiled as Marge cummed all over his fingers. Taking them out and licked them clean. Then grinning evilly Ned used his tongue, to lick the rest of Marge's juices from around her pussy. Ned then untied Marge at that point Marge pounced on Ned, like a lion pouncing on its prey. Marge in a frenzy pulled Ned's shirt up over his head. Then she rubbed her hands up and down his naked chest. She then began to thrust her tongue into Ned's mouth. Even sucking on his tongue, Ned himself was moaning like crazy. Marge quickly rid herself of her dress, bra, and her panties. Marge's eyes roaming hungrily over Ned's almost naked body. Then she yanked his boxers off.

Marge then suddenly got a wickedly evil idea. She told Ned to get up and go over to the wooden beam, that was in the middle of the room. Once Ned was where he was suppose to be. Marge took the same rope, that Ned used to tie her hands with. Once she tied Ned's hands behind him. Marge then took a condom out of the nightstand, and she put it on. Then she squatted and thrusted onto his cock. Marge quickly sercummed to an organism quickly. Marge herself came out of Ned, panting as she untied Ned. Ned dragged Marge by the hand, grabbing a condom along the way. He pushed Marge gently into a chair. Then he ripped open the condom and put it on. He then thrusted into Marge, pumping in and out. "Oh Ned" Marge moaned, as she felt another organism approaching. Since Ned was thrusting in and out so fast, he felt Marge's organism. He smiled as he also realised, then the two both panting and sweaty went back to the bed and went to sleep.


End file.
